


Champagne

by ruric



Category: Angel - Fandom
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Written for pinknoisewaltz's 2009 prompt: Angel, Faith/Lilah, "I only drink Champagne."
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pinknoisewaltz's 2009 prompt: Angel, Faith/Lilah, "I only drink Champagne."

Faith lounges, or rather sprawls in the car, taking up as much space as she can and Lilah's amused because watching Faith, learning how she moves, how she stakes out territory of her own is a project in and of itself. Lilah's learning, and if it's a little bit like having a deranged tiger by the tail, well one thing's for sure is that her subject will never be boring.

"You got anything decent in here to drink?"

Once you know how to look it's easy to see the tells and the uncertainty masked by bravado.

"I only drink champagne."

Faith's eyes widen a little and Lilah doesn't believe for one moment that she's impressed by the sophistication of the drink. Faith's not one to be outwardly impressed by the sophistication of anything, but she does have a wonderfully pragmatic approach to assessing the value of everything.

So Lilah pulls the bottle of Dom Perignon out of the cooler, pours them both a glass and offers one to the woman who could be either her ally or opponent – or possibly both depending on who is paying and what else they might be offering.

Faith takes it, raises it in a toast and takes what can only be described as a healthy slug.

Lilah winces and waits for the coughing and spluttering to subside.

"But I've got some decent whiskey back at my place if you like?"


End file.
